


On The Mean Streets

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Abduction, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Police, Police Brutality, Rape Roleplay, Riding Crops, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Hijinks ensue while Chun Li patrols the streets of a shady neighborhood





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night in a shady part of town. Poorly maintained streetlights flickered occasionally, steam rose from vents and manhole covers, and shadowy figures ducked out of sight when they heard her approach. It was a bad neighborhood, but it was safe that night thanks to officer Chun Li making her rounds.

The world’s strongest woman had nothing to fear, and neither did her charges, the good citizens of the city. As she walked down the street in her police uniform, handcuffs jingled at her hip; a menacing noise to ne’er-do-wells. For defense she carried a baton, and if push came to shove, a handgun. Of course, her body was the most potent weapon of them all. Even her considerable bust and the way it filled out her shirt couldn’t distract from her legs. Thick, muscular, and capable of delivering some of the most powerful kicks ever seen.

Chun Li’s mere presence was enough to pacify criminals in a wide radius. No one wanted to land on her shit list. However, some people simply didn’t seem impressed with her. She spotted a suspicious person standing next to an alley. Tall, slender, and curvy, with luxuriously long legs and a big pair of breasts to boot. The large mane of pink hair was unmistakable, as was the tiny white tank top, the tight denim shorts, and the hat. It was the known gang member, Poison, surely up to no good.

When the punk spotted the police officer she tried to duck into the alley, but Chun followed her without hesitation.  
“Halt!”, she called. The click-clack of Poison’s red pumps ceased, and the suspect turned around. Her breasts swayed even in her shirt. Wearing a bra would’ve been too decent for this hoodlum, it seemed.  
“What is it? Can’t even hang out all peaceful-like in this town without the police coming after you”, she complained. Chun Li kept her composure and approached cautiously.  
“Just a routine check, ma’am. Lots of illegal firearms around these parts lately. Do you carry any weapons?”, Chun asked. Poison shook her head. “Then surely you won’t mind a quick body check”.  
“Are you serious?”, Poison asked incredulously.  
“Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs, please. Your cooperation will see you on your way in a jiffy”, Chun Li said. The suspect sighed, shook her head, but did as she was bidden.

Chun’s work was not going to take long, considering how little clothing Poison elected to wear. She started with her breasts. Voluminous, warm, soft, a joy to hold. For a second Chun thought she had found something, but it was just Poison’s hard nipples brushing against her palms. By rights, she should’ve required some sort of license to carry a pair of bombastic tits like that, but it was hardly something Chun Li could take her in for.

She moved on, across Poison’s toned stomach, to her tightly packed shorts. Her ass was right in Chun’s face. It looked great in denim, inviting even. Surely, Poison got her ass pinched all the time, putting it on display like that, but that was irrelevant at the moment. Sexual harassment charges would only go through if Poison pursued them herself, and Chun Li had the sneaking suspicion that she would simply beat the snot out of a guy she didn’t want to get touched by.

Chun checked her juicy butt and found nothing other than softness. Then, she reached around, checked the front and froze.  
“What is this?”, she asked, feeling something very long and extremely hard. Poison groaned when Chun gave it a squeeze. “This feels like an extremely high caliber you’re carrying there, and what are these other two things I’m feeling? Additional ammo?”.  
“Fuck…”, Poison grunted upon getting squeezed again, which was as good as a confession in Chun’s ears.

In an instant her handcuffs clicked, fixing Poison’s hands behand her back.  
“Hey! That’s no weapon, for fuck’s sake! That’s just my- “, the punk complained, but Chun Li wouldn’t listen. She pushed her harshly against a wall before squatting down and fumbling with her shorts.  
“You have the right to remain silent. Now stay still while I disarm you”, she said. When she yanked the shorts down, she gasped. “It appears that I have misjudged the situation”, Chun said.  
“Yes! Now let me- “  
“This is no firearm! This is an explosive device, and it needs to be defused immediately!”, she cried, and stunned Poison by taking it into her mouth next.

Chun Li practically inhaled Poison’s cock. There was no hint of gagging or choking as she swallowed the thing whole. Poison moaned loudly when Chun’s throat tightened around her dick. Then the Chinese woman started bobbing her head. Her plush lips rolled along Poison’s shaft, tightly wrapped around it, while her throat massaged it. Poison’s knees felt weak every time Chun’s tongue slithered all around her cock, wrapped around her glans and tickled her little slit. It was a wanton blowjob, a truly whorish display, something people probably would’ve expected from her rather than the prim and proper Chun Li. The suction was intense and saliva started dripping from the officer’s chin quickly.

When Poison was hissing constantly, feeling close to emptying her balls in the policewoman’s mouth, Chun Li pulled away. One hand quickly grabbed Poison’s cock and started pumping hard and fast, aided by copious amounts of saliva.  
“Damn, would you look at those fat charges? Better take care of them”, Chun panted and proceeded to suck Poison’s nuts.  
“Oh my fucking god!”, the punk cried. She didn’t know which was hotter, the fact that Chun Li was slurping her balls, or the fact that she looked up at Poison the entire time, with her pretty face half hidden behind Poison’s dick. Staring into Chun’s sparkling brown eyes only made it better, and soon Poison was sliding down the wall, whimpering.

When she came to sit on the ground, Chun couldn’t suck her balls any longer.  
“Looks like I can’t simply defuse the bomb. This calls for a controlled detonation!”, she panted and got up. Poison was grateful for the break, but only until she looked up and saw what Chun was up to. The policewoman was wiggling out of her tight pants, revealing a bright red lace thong that seemed awfully inappropriate for an officer on duty. It complimented her mighty ass quite well. Just the sight of that firm, round, large ass was enough to make Poison’s cock throb.

Then, Chun squatted down again, pulled her panties aside, and lined herself up.  
“Are you for re- ohhh! Damn!”, Poison cried when she slipped into Chun’s tight cunt. The Chinese woman giggled to herself while she adjusted to Poison’s member. Then, the humping began. Neither woman could keep their voice down at that point. Both of them were moaning loudly, loud enough for passersby to hear them on the street for sure.

Chun Li’s pussy was simply too hot, tight and wet to resist, and seeing one of, if not the nicest ass ever bouncing on her cock was simply too much. Similarly, Chun couldn’t help but moan like a whore whenever Poison’s fat dick hit her deep inside. That steely, hot rod felt simply unbearably good.

Chun Li slammed her ass down one final time and came. She howled into the night, she saw stars, her pussy was overflowing with juices. Likewise, Poison gave up holding back. She screamed, and gave Chun Li a piping hot cream filling. She muttered to herself while dumping more and more thick jizz in the strongest woman in the world.

“That was one hell of a detonation”, Chun Li chuckled and got up, leaving Poison’s dying erection to lazily flop onto her thigh, covered in semen and Chun Li’s honey. “Explosive neutralized!”.

After catching her breath and putting her pants back on, Chun Li opened the handcuffs. Poison got up, rubbing her wrists, wincing. Then she walked up to the officer, pulled her into an embrace, and gave her a deep kiss.  
“Fuck, Chun. Nothing makes me cum like having your fat ass bouncing on me”, she murmured, groping the butt in question.  
“Same goes for that donkey dick of yours. How do you even manage to hide that thing in those tiny shorts of yours?”. Poison sighed and relaxed in her arms.  
“I think sometimes people simply don’t see what they don’t want to see”, she said airily.  
“Same time next week?”, Chun asked huskily.  
“Mhm”, Poison hummed, already looking forward to it. “I was thinking about bringing Roxy along next time. Would you like that?”. Chun Li chuckled.  
“Of course, I would!”  
“Thought so, you fucking slut”

Both women chuckled and kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was calm, too calm for Chun Li’s liking. She patrolled the streets at night as she usually did, and was unsettled by how empty the streets were. There was tension in the air. Something was brewing, and not knowing what it was was the worst part of it.

She took care to pay extra close attention to dark alleys and corners, lest someone tried to jump her. However, sometimes stress makes us blind for the things in plain sight. She spun around when she heard clattering out of a dark alley. Probably just a rat rummaging through the trash. Then she heard a door sliding open right behind her. She looked over her shoulder. She hadn’t even registered the van parking behind her. Now, hands grabbed her, kept her mouth shut, and dragged her into the car. The door was slammed shut behind her.

The floor in the back of the van was covered with a dingy old mattress. Chun Li landed on it, bounced, and was pushed down by several strong people. The lighting was dim. The windows were tinted, and the radio’s display could not possibly light the entire vehicle.

She struggled, tried to scream, but she was in no position to fight off her assailants.  
“Shut the fuck up, bitch!”, a woman said. Chun Li knew that voice. Her arms were twisted painfully. Then she heard the familiar click of handcuffs and found herself restrained. She heard a switch clicking, and a red neon sign flared up. “That’s better”, the woman said, cackling menacingly.

Now Chun recognized her assailants. The neon sign read MAD GEAR, and illuminated Poison and Roxy. It was hard to tell the pink from the orange hair in the red light, but Chun Li was certain that Poison had done the talking.

Both women looked almost identical, except for their hair colors. It was enough to make people believe that they were sisters, though they categorically denied that. It was just the hair and their matching clothes that made it look that way, or so they said, anyway. 

The buxom gang members leered at their captive, licking their lips. Poison gave her friend a sign. Roxy climbed behind the wheel and started the engine. Chun Li felt the van moving.  
“Where are you taking me?”, she asked fiercely. Poison gave her a resounding slap.  
“Nowhere in particular. We’re just taking you on a ride to show you what happens to little police bitches that mess around on our turf!”, Poison said, grabbed Chun’s shirt and tore it open.

“Holy shit”, Poison laughed. “Hey, Roxy, check out the tits on her!”. Their driver looked over her shoulder without slowing down at all.  
“Damn! And here I thought only her ass was big! What’s with the bra?”, she asked. Chun was wearing lacy white underwear that day.  
“That’s just…”, she said meekly, feeling her cheeks burning up.  
“I’d say if this is standard issue, we should hunt down police women more often”, Poison said and started fondling Chun’s boobs.

She was rough. Chun Li whimpered when her fingers dug into the supple flesh. The bra’s fabric bunched up under Poison’s hands, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Eventually, the punk grew tired of the bra and simply tore it away.  
“Wait! What are yo- ahhh!”, Chun moaned when Poison started sucking her nipples. Feeling her hot tongue swirling around them made Chun shiver, and she cried out when Poison’s teeth clamped down on her sensitive little buds.

“Listen to that fucking slut! She loves it!”, Roxy laughed.  
“I do no-hoooo!”. Chun Li tried to protest, but the boob play was getting to her.  
“Let’s see what else this skank has to offer before she creams herself all on her own”, Poison said and moved on to Chun’s pants.

She threw a kick or two, which Poison managed to dodge. Then the punk flipped her over, smacked her ass hard, making the policewoman yelp, and started tugging at her tight pants. Poison started chuckling once the pants slid across her voluptuous ass.  
“Hot damn! Roxy, check this out!”

Through the rearview mirror, the one with the orange mane saw a juicy ass, high up in the air, clad in a fancy looking thong that matched the bra from earlier.  
“What a haul!”, she cheered. Then she fiddled with the radio until she found a station playing 80’s hair metal.

Chun Li was panicking. She was completely at their mercy, and it wasn’t difficult to guess what they had planned for her. Especially when Poison grabbed her waist and slammed her hips against Chun’s ass. Her denim shorts felt rough on her supple skin.  
“Feel that?”, Poison asked, rubbing herself against that big butt. She was referring to the massive bulge that was grinding against Chun’s pussy. The policewoman whimpered. “Yeah, you do. No worries, babe. I’ll let you have it in just a moment”, Poison said magnanimously. Chun heard a zipper, and then something hot and hard was slapped onto her ass. She looked at it over her shoulder, and her eyes went wide. It was huge!

Poison chuckled when she noticed Chun’s expression.  
“Nice, isn’t it? Bet your boss isn’t this well-endowed, huh?”, she sneered. Chun Li’s face went bright red, though it was impossible to tell in the red light of the sign.  
“H-how would I know!? I don’t- “  
“Sure, you don’t. As if any straight man could stand having a stacked underling like you without tapping this, you lying cunt!”, Poison said and spanked her hard. Chun Li cried out, and Poison rubbed herself between Chun’s butt cheeks for a moment before pulling her thong aside and putting her glans right to her entrance.

Before Chun could say any more, Poison shoved her cock in. The officer cried out when her insides were stretched wide open by Poison’s massive dick.  
“A stuck-up bitch like you would be this tight. Mmmh”, Poison moaned, slowly pulling out, and shoving it in again. Chun Li was wet to begin with, but every dive, balls deep into her pussy made her wetter, until it was easy going for Poison.

The punk put a hand on Chun’s lower back and leisurely fucked her. She ogled her bouncy ass the entire time.  
“You like this dick, don’t you?”, Poison asked.  
“Like hell!”, Chun spat, only to cry out a moment later. Poison had pulled a riding crop from somewhere, and had given her a taste of it.  
“Try again! My dick feels great, doesn’t it?”.  
“Noooo- AH!”, Chun lied. Poison’s dick felt awesome. She liked a big dick as much as the next gal, and the fact that Poison’s fat glans scraped all the right spots only made it better. However, she wasn’t going to admit that. She would rather taste the crop than admit defeat.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself, Poison”, Roxy shouted over the music. The pink haired one looked up and grinned, panting.  
“You’ll know why soon enough. This is some good pussy right here”, she said. “How is it? Looking forward to Roxy taking her turn with you?”.  
“Of course not!”, Chun said through gritted teeth. She was trying her best to hold her orgasm.  
“Of course. I bet my balls are dripping with your juices because you hate this so much, too, you masochistic little nympho!”, Poison laughed and unleashed a flurry of blows with her crop all over Chun’s luscious ass.

Chun whimpered and yelped throughout the assault. By the end of it, her butt felt like it was on fire. It was covered with little red marks. Then, Poison suddenly grabbed her ass with both hands and started fucking her much harder.  
“Take it, bitch!”, she groaned, and Chun Li cried out when she felt a hot load getting pumped into her pussy. Not because she was shocked, but because it made her cum.

Both women were writhing though their orgasms just as the car came to a stop at a traffic light.  
“Can I have my turn yet?”, Roxy asked.  
“Sure”, Poison panted, and pulled out. Jizz started leaking onto the mattress right away. Her load had been massive, and Chun Li was grateful for the break, though it didn’t last very long. Poison, still without pants, climbed into the driver’s seat, while Roxy got behind her and pulled her own shorts down.

“Please, wait a second…”, Chun Li groaned.  
“Forget it”, Roxy said and pulled her ass cheeks apart. She spat onto Chun’s butthole. “This erection needs a piece of this fat ass, ASAP!”. That said, she started prodding Chun Li’s sphincter. To her surprise, it was very yielding, so she simple rammed her cock right in.

Chun’s eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Roxy was hung, just like Poison, and getting such a large dick shoved up her ass so suddenly had taken her breath away.  
“Damn! You must really like anal! It works so easily!”, Roxy laughed and started thrusting in earnest. Chun tried to say something, but only a weak moan came out.

Every one of Roxy’s thrusts sent ripples across her ass. Her ass hadn’t gotten fucked so hard in a long time, and Chun Li hadn’t realized how much she had missed anal until then.

As Roxy dug deep into her butt, stretching it nicely, her balls slapped against Chun’s pussy, teasing her even more.  
“Hey, Poison, check this out”, Roxy said excitedly. Her friend looked into the rearview mirror and laughed.  
“I knew she was a whore”, she said, shaking her head.  
“What are you talking about?”, Chun Li mumbled. Her head felt fuzzy, her butt felt warm and nice.  
“About the fact that you love my dick up your ass”, Roxy chuckled.  
“I do not!”  
“Then why are you the only one moving?”. Chun Li perked up and looked over her shoulder. Roxy was kneeling behind her, arms crossed under her breasts, motionless. Her own hips were betraying her, impaling themselves upon the thick, juicy, meat stick. Roxy grinned, slapped her ass and grabbed her waist. “Don’t you worry. I’ll give it to you more”.

Soon after, Roxy was standing above Chun Li, driving her cock all the way up the policewoman’s ass at rapid speeds. She was close, and so was her victim.  
“Ahhhhh, fuck!”, Roxy cried and came. When the warm torrents flooded her insides, Chun Li howled and came as well. Roxy felt the thoroughly fucked ass tighten up once more, squeezing every last drop out of her.

They finished just when Poison parked the car somewhere. Roxy pulled out, sighing contently, and Chun Li dropped onto the mattress, utterly exhausted.  
“At least… it’s over”, she gasped.  
“What are you talking about?”, Roxy asked.  
“Poison climbed back into the back and grinned at the officer.  
“Babe we haven’t even gotten started yet”, she purred, stroking her erect cock. Chun Li swallowed audibly.

A short while later, a conspicuously rocking van stood on a lonely parking lot by the sea. Chun Li was on her back. Roxy was between her legs, pounding her pussy with long, deep thrusts, while Poison was fucking her throat. The pink haired one gently held onto her throat as if it were a masturbation toy and thrust into it. Her balls were tightly nestled to her nose, and breathing was difficult. Roxy’s balls slapped her butt with every thrust, and the punk even took the time to rub her clit with her thumb.

“Holy cow, this slut can deepthroat like a champ, huh?”, Roxy panted, watching Poison plunge into Chun Li’s gullet.  
“You don’t even know the half of it. This bitch is a top tier cum dump if I’ve ever seen one. Isn’t that right, bitch?”, the pink haired one asked, pinching both of Chun’s nipples. The response was an unintelligible gargling noise, which made the punks laugh.

At some point, Poison pulled out her cock and dangled her ball sack over Chun Li’s mouth instead. The officer started sucking them greedily right away.  
“Yeah, that’s it”, Poison chuckled, fondling Chun Li’s chest appreciatively. “I love it when they start to break”.

Chun Li’s ball worship continued as Roxy plowed her drenched pussy harder and harder.  
“You look good with this whore slurping your nuts”, she panted.  
“And you look good crushing her sloppy pussy”, Poison told her. The punks smiled lustfully at each other for a moment. Then they leaned in closer and started kissing. Chun Li was only vaguely aware of this. All her attention rested on the big cocks and fat nuts she had to play with, especially when they started filling twitching, ready to burst.

A few rounds later, Chun Li was covered in jizz, and sandwiched between the busty punks. They had removed the handcuffs at some point, but she was way past the point of resisting. She was exactly where she wanted to be. Tightly squeezed between those gorgeous criminals, with their huge cock plunging in and out of her slutty holes.

She had no doubt that those two had broken many bitches together before. They worked together like a well-oiled machine. Whenever one pulled out, the other went balls deep, keeping their victim full at all times.

“So, how do you like it now, bitch?”, Roxy asked, pulling her hair.  
“I love you!”, Chun Li squealed. The was completely besides herself. She couldn’t even look straight, let alone keep her tongue from hanging out of her mouth. Poison, busy sucking her boobs once more, chuckled.  
“I love it when they break”

When dawn came, the three ladies had gotten out of the car. Chun Li was squatting between her assailants, stark naked, and eagerly slurping their massive dicks. The punks vied for her attention, both ready to finish with a bang. Poison went first. She gritted her teeth, and squirted cum all over Chun’s face. The policewoman reacted slowly, dazed with pleasure after getting double-teamed all night long. She turned towards Poison, opened her mouth, when half her face was already covered in semen, and tried to catch some more.

Then, Roxy felt ready, grabbed her head and shoved her cock into Chun Li’s mouth. Her mouth was flooded with salty semen, which quickly became too much to swallow. It started coming out at the corners f her mouth, and once Roxy pulled out, a lot of it dripped onto her big breasts.

Even though their cocks finally started to grow limp, Chun Li kept kissing and sucking them a while longer.

After a quick skinny dip in the ocean, the three naked women, were relaxing in the back of the van. The door in the back was open, giving them an excellent view of the sunrise. Each with some soda in hand, they clinked bottles. It was idyllic.

“We hope you had a good time”, Poison murmured into Chun Li’s ear. Roxy giggled in agreement and nibbled her earlobe. The policewoman started laughing before giving each a deep kiss.

“This was the best night ever! You guys are amazing!”, she told them. The girls snuggled up to her, resting their heads on her big tits.  
“So, same time next week?”, Poison asked.  
“Fuck yeah!”, Chun Li said. “The more the merrier, I’d say”, she added, caressing Roxy’s orange mane of hair.  
“I can join again?”, she asked, hopefully.  
“Of course! And I was thinking that I should bring a friend along, too…”. Poison and Roxy exchanged a glance.  
“Please do”, they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a slow night for Poison and Roxy. The weather outside was poor, there were no parties to crash or heads to smash. It was the kind of evening they commonly just spent in their apartment, listening to music.

They were lazing about, listening to the sweet melodies of glam rock, when their peaceful evening abruptly came to an end. A loud crash, and the door was kicked down. In came a single police officer, clearly Asian, with thighs that instilled respect in the beholder, or lust if that was your thing.  
“Freeze! Hands where I can see them!”, she shouted, but the punks had no intention of obeying. Instead, they made a dash for the window to take the fire escape.

Poison threw open the window and was greeted by a pair of boots. She managed to stumble back just in time to dodge the woman swinging in through the window.

She was a blonde with clear blue eyes. Her hair was tied into two long braids, and her uniform consisted of a red beret and a green leotard that showed plenty of leg. It was cut like a thong in the back, meaning that her entire, gorgeous ass was out for all the world to see.

“There is no escape!”, the newcomer shouted, assuming a fighting stance. Finding themselves cornered, Roxy and Poison resolved to fight their way out.  
“Seems like this evening’s going to be a bit more exciting than anticipated, huh?”, Poison asked jovially. Roxy smirked, sizing up the blonde, thinking that, with a high cut leotard like that, she sure waxed down there. She licked her lips. She would find out once she had kicked her sexy butt.

Or not. The intruders proved too much for the punks. The handcuffs clicked, like nails on a chalkboard for Roxy and Poison, fixing their hands behind their backs.

“Good work, Cammy”, the police officer said.  
“Likewise, Chun Li”, the blonde responded evenly. Then she turned her attention back to their captives. “Now tell us where the drugs are”. Poison and Roxy exchanged a confused look.  
“What drugs. We don’t deal drugs”, Poison told them.  
“Sure, you don’t”, Chun chimed in. “Just tell us. It will make things easier for everyone involved”. 

A few minutes later, the officers were losing their patience.   
“Maybe they really don’t know?”, Cammy mused.  
“Or they’re being uncooperative. I think it’s time for…”, Chun Li said, giving Cammy a significant look.  
“… interrogation, huh?”, she said. “If we must”.  
“I’ll take the pink one”, Chun said, smirking at Poison. She felt a chill run down her spine.  
“Then the other one’s mine”, Cammy said, stepping towards Roxy. From the punk’s perspective, sitting on the floor, the blonde looked quite imposing, and upon closer inspection, she could totally see her cameltoe.

A short while later, moaning resounded in the small apartment. Roxy and Poison had been stripped so they couldn’t conceal any weapons during their interrogation.

Poison had been pushed onto her knees and bent over. Chun Li currently had her tongue up her ass. Her butt was covered in red lipstick marks, as well as her balls. Chun’s hands were working Poison’s criminal cock with long strokes.

Chun was trying to tickle a confession out of her with everything she had. She buried her face in Poison’s plush booty, hit all the right spots in her butt, and jerked her off like crazy, but Poison wouldn’t break. She would never snitch, no matter how rough the interrogation was going to get.

Roxy was in a similar, yet entirely different position. She didn’t want to spill the beans, either, but it was difficult to keep her wits about her. Cammy knew no mercy.

She had pushed Roxy onto her back and had gotten down between her legs. She was sucking her off like a crazy vacuum cleaner. Sloppy slurping noises accompanied the wild blowjob. Cammy’s cheeks were caved in, and her piercing eyes glared at Roxy constantly, even when her dick slipped into the tight depths of her throat.

Meanwhile, one hand firmly stroked the base of her cock while the other one fondled her balls. This police bitch wanted the info desperately.  
“Ready to confess?”, Cammy asked during a short break to catch her breath. Even so, her soft palms rubbed all across Roxy’s slippery cock.  
“Not a cha-aaaaahhhhh!”, Roxy groaned. Cammy didn’t even let her finish before going straight back to work.

“Fuck! Gotta hand it to them, they don’t give up easy”, Chun Li said after twenty minutes of intense interrogation. She looked at Poison’s twitching asshole, slippery and loose. She inserted two fingers, which Poison took easily.  
“Maybe we should move on to some… advanced methods…”, Cammy said mysteriously. Roxy shuddered under her icy glare.  
“I think you’re right. Time to whip out the old baton”.

Poison and Roxy braced themselves for whatever police brutality was to come. Chun and Cammy stripped, answering Roxy’s question for good. Cammy’s pussy was hairless, and so was Chun Li’s. Both of them had broad hips, long, muscular legs, and considerable busts. While Chun Li’s stomach was mostly flat and smooth, Cammy sported a six-pack.

Roxy grew nervous when the blonde approached her. Cammy grabbed her by the knee pits and pushed them all the way to her shoulders. Then Cammy took a seat on her, keeping her legs in place, and situating Roxy hefty member squarely between Cammy’s legs.  
“Last chance. Confess, or I’ll get serious”, she said. Roxy gathered her courage. She wasn’t going to let some exhibitionist bitch boss her around.  
“Do your worst”, she said, trying to sound calm and collected. Cammy lifted her hips a little and lifted Roxy cock up. Then she slammed down, driving the entire thing into her hot pussy. The officer hissed, while Roxy moaned loudly.  
“You asked for it”, Cammy told her and started fucking her, amazon style.

Poison watched what Roxy was going through and wondered why Chun was taking so long. Maybe is more merciful than blondie over there, she thought. She looked over her shoulder and found herself immediately corrected.

It looked like she was in for the really rough treatment. Chun Li knelt there, smiling evilly. She had pulled out her baton. A long, thick piece of black plastic, which she diligently lubed up.

Once she was satisfied, she climbed into the harness and fastened it.  
“Brace yourself”, she told Poison, spreading her butt cheeks, “because now I’ll pound that confession out of you”. Poison felt the fat tip prodding her anus. Slowly she gave way, admitting the thick thing into her tight orifice.

“Oh, fucking hell… ha, ufff…”, Poison groaned until every glistening inch had entered her ass. Then, Chun began to fuck her, and all she could do was scream.

The beating Poison and Roxy had to go through was brutal. For minutes, Cammy and Chun just kept beating on them. They moved their hips with purpose, like machines. They were completely at the mercy of the savage officers.

Roxy grit her teeth while Cammy’s tight snatch threatened to strangle her cock. She looked like a queen, sitting on a throne made of cock from Roxy’s point-of-view- Slowly, but surely, as she watched Cammy’s tits bounce, a feeling of futility took hold of her. She was completely at Cammy’s mercy. There would be no end, unless she confessed.

Poison felt the same. She had screamed until her throat had gone sore. As the violence continued, her butt started feeling all warm and fuzzy. She was biting a pillow and drooling while Chun kept fucking her ass hard. On top of that, she kept spanking her, demanding a confession.

Poison felt incredibly full, and considering the crazy police bitch she had to deal with, she would have to deal with that thing up her bum for a really long time if she didn’t give them what they wanted. She wanted to hold on, to weather the storm, but the pressure was building, slowly, but surely.

A few minutes later, Cammy was still pounding Roxy into the ground.  
“Are you willing to confess!?”, she demanded.  
“YES! For fucks sake, yes! I give up!”, the punk cried in defeat. She earned a break. Cammy slammed down her hips and stopped, looking at her expectantly.  
“And where do you want to confess?”. Roxy tried to catch her breath before answering.  
“All… over your face”, she said breathlessly.

Cammy got up, finally releasing Roxy’s big dick from her vice, like pussy. She pulled Roxy to her feet, and got back down on her knees.  
“How’s it looking on your front, Chun Li?”, Cammy asked, eyeing the heavily engorged penis of her victim. Roxy’s cock twitched like crazy, and thick, throbbing veins ran all across it.  
“I think this one’s just about ready, too. Isn’t that right?”  
“Yes! I’ll confess whatever you want! Please!”, Poison whined, defeated.

Chun pulled her to her feet as well, and pushed her next to Cammy.  
“You’ll confess together, scum!”, Chun told them before shoving her baton back into Poison’s loose ass. The punk cried out, and yelped when Chun Li reached around and started jerking her throbbing cock with both hands in addition.

Cammy started sucking them off alternately. Both of them were already spilling juice tidbits, but she wanted the bulk of the information. 

The confessions went on record almost simultaneously. Poison screamed, dumping a fat load on Cammy’s pretty face. Roxy followed suits before Poison’s first shot had even subsided. She pumped a thick wad of sticky semen on Cammy’s forehead. While Roxy provided a continuous, heavy flow of information, Chun Li’s continued prodding and jerking made Poison just spill the juiciest bits in bursts.

Once the punks had given them all they had to offer, Chun Li sank to her knees and started lapping the cum off of Cammy’s face. It was entirely covered. Before long, they started making out, sharing the jizz and snowballing it, consolidating the information.

After a shower, all four of them were hanging out. Poison lay on her stomach, across Chun Li’s lap, with an ice bag on her butt, while Cammy and Roxy were snuggling in a gloomy corner.  
“A little gentler next time, please”, Poison said reproachfully.  
“Sorry. I thought you could take it, considering how hard you dish it out”  
“Well, I’m not as used to getting fucked in the ass as you are, missy”, Poison said.  
“Which we should definitely change, because I enjoyed doing your little butt. Didn’t you?”, Chun asked lasciviously. Poison pursed her lips and looked away. Of course, she had liked it.

Meanwhile, Cammy and Roxy were making out.  
“Can I get your number?”, Roxy asked when she managed to part lips with Cammy for a second.  
“Sure, and feel free to give it to Poison, too. Chun Li told me about a threesome you guys had. That sounds great”, Cammy murmured, wrapping a hand around Roxy’s dick. It was hard again. She glanced over to the other two, and, finding them preoccupied, decided to go for a secret second round. She climbed into Roxy’s lap and slowly impaled herself on her dick.

Roxy smiled and firmly grasped Cammy’s perfect ass.  
“Now that sounds like a fun threesome. I want to see how long it takes to break you, Ms. Stoic”, she told her.  
“Me, too”, Cammy said huskily and kissed Roxy.


End file.
